Ami Koshimizu
Ami Koshimizu (小清水 亜美 Koshimizu Ayumi) is a Japanese seiyū for the Pokémon anime. Biography Koshimizu was born on February 15, 1986, in , , and became a seiyū and singer as an adult. She first provided her voice for , a character of the day who appeared in the of the Pokémon anime. She then returned during the , where she voiced recurring character Nina. Koshimizu was affiliated with until 2011, and is currently affiliated with Axlone. Pokémon roles * * Nina Other non-Pokémon roles * Nadja Applefield ( ) * Claes ( ) * Asamura Mayu ( ) * Natsuko Koshino ( ) * Miki Sakurazuka ( ) * Kanoko ( ) * Tenma Tsukamoto ( ) * Sumireko Ichijō ( ) * Anemone ( ) * Yuri Jinno ( ) * Nina Wáng ( ) * Saya Yuuki ( ) * Paraietta ( ) * Tenko ( ) * Megumi Kannazuki ( ) * Kallen Stadtfeld ( series) * Ritsuko Kübel Kettenkrad ( ) * Nina Wong ( ) * Ichiru Mishima Keitai Shoujo * ( ) * Nanaka Yatsushiro ( ) * Yūmi Hoshino ( ) * Takuma Hirose ( ) * Holo ( ) * Sifr Fran ( ) * Charlotte E. Yeager ( '' series) * Takuto Hasegawa ( ) * Kanako Hosokawa ( ) * Mintao ( ) * Mio Fujieda ( ) * Limwris ( ) * Nodoka Haramura ( )'' * Mizubuchi ( ) * Fumie Kotozuka ( ) * Rosa Ushiromiya ( ) * Aika Sumeragi ( ) * Aria Link ( ) * Umeyashiki ( ) * Sanae Shikikagami ( ) * ( ) * Sasami ( ) * Nao Saito ( ) * Keito Nichi ( ) * Charles d'Artagnan ( ) * Irina Tachibana ( ) * Ingrid Bernstein ( ) * Hibiki Hojo (Cure Melody) ( ) * Leonmichelli Galette des Rois ( ) * Sayaka Otakai ( ) * Kusunoki Kasuga ( ) * Nyanpire ( ) * Flamberge ( ) * Tomo Asama ( ) * Yukiko Amagi ( )' * Arisa Gunhale ( ) * Toko Natori (Busou Chuugakusei Basket Army) * Naegleria "Nene" Nebiros ( ) * Fue Yobuko ( ) * Schokolade ( ) * Midori Yamanishi ( ) * Ikusu Mizutani ( ) * Mao ( ) * Asuka Matsubara ( ) * Hinako Kujou ( ) * Mayu Hanasaki ( ) * Shizuri Mugino ( ) * Ryuko Matoi ( ) * Hiwako Funabashi ( ) * Minami Osawa ( ) * Natsumi Tokugawa (fake Mori Summer) ( ) * Miori Shiba ( ) * Shaula ( ) * Rinka ( ) * Moyako Konoe (Ane Log: Moyako Neesan no Tomaranai) * Tsuruhime ( ) * ( ) * Caren Hortensia ( ) * Yukiko Amagi ( ) * Yukio Takabayashi (Renai Senka -The Special Class of Love-'') * Ersha ( ) * Konomi Yurikawa ( ) * Constance Raveau ( ) * Manager Kanau ( ) * Kate Takenomiya ( ) * Ayumi Kitajima ( ) * Irfit ( ) * Tyuule ( ) * Mikumo Guynemer ( ) * Ellen Price ( ) * Saginomiya-sensei ( )'' * Ranko ( ) * Miranda Lotto ( ) * Ibuki Mioda ( ) * , young Rock Howard ( ) * Nozomi Itokawa ( ) * Midori Yuisaki ( ) * Gina ( ) * Kyoko Taki/Bira ( ) * Sasane Ukawa ( ) * Kaela Yoshinaga ( ) * Miki "Miko" Kuroda ( ) * Naomi, young Hiro ( ) * Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra ( ) * Nana Nanase ( ) * Eleanor Hume ( ) * Jun Honoo ( '') External links * Official website * Official blog * Anime News Network Koshimizu, Ami